Violet's System!
by Blehhhhhh
Summary: Description is inside the beginning of the first chapter


**HI… This is a new series about Violet, Chloe and others with a new band while they are 24 years old. This is a worldwide band called "Violet's System!" Long description short, Chloe is pregnant with Derek's baby, he leaves thinking he doesn't deserve everything he has now. Violet and Silver are engaged. **

**Disclaimer- I love the series but Kelley Armstrong's life does not involve Fan fiction.**

Violet's POV

" **Sometimes life seems too quiet**

**Into paralyzing silence**

**Like the moonless dark**

**Meant to make me strong**

**Familiar breath of my old lies**

**Changed the color in my eyes**

**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

**Sorrow lasts through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you**

**And hold for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole**

**As you flew right through me**

**Left alone with only reflections of the memory**

**To face the ugly girl**

**That's smothering me**

**Sitting closer than my pain**

**He knew each tear before it came**

**Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

**Sorrow lasts through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you**

**And hold for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole**

**As you flew right through me**

**And we kiss each other one more time**

**And sing this lie that's halfway mine**

**The sword is slicing through the question**

**So I won't be fooled by his angel light**

**Sorrow lasts through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you**

**And hold for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole**

**As you flew right through me**

**And up into the stars**

**Joy will come! *Screamo part* **"

*A/N Copy and paste this link to hear the actual song .com/watch?v=3AgEkzSiyw0 *

"Thank you Sarah for requesting the song. Any more requests?" I yelled through the microphone.

6 million people raised their hand. "You all the way in the back with the green eyes." I said.

"Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush but in your version." He yelled without a microphone.

The intro started and I was about to sing.

" It Doesn't Hurt me

You want to feel how it feels?

You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear the deal I'm making

You, you and me.

And if I only could

Make a deal with God

Get him to swap our places

Be running up that road

Be running up that hill

Be running up that building

If I only could, oh.

You don't want to hurt me

But see how deep the bullet lies

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder

There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.

So much for hate for the ones, we love?

Tell me, we both matter don't we?

You, you and me

You and me, won't be unhappy.

And if I only could

Make a deal with God

Get him to swap our places

Be running up that road

Be running up that hill

Be running up that building

If I only could, oh, oh

C'mon, baby c'mon, c'mon darling

Let me steal this moment from you now

C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling

Let's exchange the experience

And if I only could

Make a deal with God

Get him to swap our places

Be running up that road

Be running up that hill

With no problems

And if I only could

Make a deal with God

Get him to swap our places

Be running up that road

Be running up that hill

With no problems"

The song ended and the crowd roared. "The green eyed guy in the back wins a backstage pass and a day with me, Chloe, Silver, and Brian for being the loudest guy here!"

The crowd went wild. "Umm Violet. I would to say something that has been bothering me for a long time."

"Sure Chloe go ahead."

"I-I-I-I-I am p - p - p - pregnant"

"What?"

"And Since I am pregnant we have to discontinue the tour until a year after my baby is born for special reasons"

"We'll see you guys a year from this date! Good Night and green eyes come backstage please."

We ran backstage as the crowd starting to get rowdy. The green eyed man came backstage quicker than we thought. He looks familiar. Oh no!

"OMG Derek?" I clung to my fiancé, Silver.

"You are pregnant?" This isn't going to go well.

**WELL? What do you think Derek's reaction is going to be?**

Review and if you have any ideas for the story be free to comment.


End file.
